


It’s Going to be Perfect

by Taitai83



Series: Music-Inspired Fics [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya Césaire Ships It, Alya and Nino have things to say, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Identity Reveal, One-Shot, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, proposal, proposal with a peanut gallery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 13:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19746907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taitai83/pseuds/Taitai83
Summary: Adrien has a plan to propose to Marinette. Nino and Alya are dubious, but help him out anyway.





	It’s Going to be Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Very loosely inspired by a single lyric in "Then" by Brad Paisley

Nino’s skepticism was written all over his face.

“You sure about this, dude?”

“Of course I am,” Adrien retorted from his position on the sidewalk, winding up to try again. “This is going to be perfect.”

“It’s just so… random. Where even are we?”

“Marinette will get it, don’t worry.”

“If you say so.”

“I just need you over there, to make sure no one takes it and to record her reaction.”

“I still think this is a bit out there, even for you. You’re POSITIVE this isn’t something where you made up a big romantic moment in your head and she’s not going to have a clue?”

Adrien glared at his best friend.

“Trust me, it’s going to be great.”

Nino raised his hands in surrender.

“Hey man, it’s your thing, I’m just along for the ride.”

* * *

It didn’t matter how much bravado he’d shown Nino, Adrien was nervous. It was a special night. Marinette looked gorgeous in a very-appropriate red dress of her own design, the skirt fluttering delicately around her calves as she walked. She had raised her eyebrows at his dark suit and green tie, but didn’t question it. The clothes were _Gabriel_ brand and went well together regardless, for all she knew Natalie might have selected it. He had come up with a perfectly reasonable excuse to walk down this admittedly-very-random street, Nino was waiting, it was all planned perfectly. But still, it was a big deal. 

“Are you sure this is the right way?” Marinette’s sweet voice brought him back to earth, her eyes on the map on her phone as they walked hand in hand. “I mean, this is a completely residential neighborhood. There isn’t even a park anywhere near here that I can see.”

“It’s there, it’s probably just zoned differently or something. Trust me.”

“If you say so, minou.” 

_ “Oh my God, she calls him ‘kitten’?” _

_ “I told you they were nauseating. Do I lie, babe?” _

If he hadn’t known they were there, Adrien might have missed the whispers. As it was, he had to suppress a chuckle. He knew Nino would bring Alya along, no way she would miss this. It was just perfect.

_ “What’s the deal with that set up anyway?” _

_ “I tried, dudette. It’s his deal.” _

_ “I mean, is that a freaking yo-yo?” _

Adrien and Marinette were approaching _the_ lamppost, and Adrien could feel his hands start to shake, though Marinette didn’t seem to feel it as she walked cheerfully along at his side. Almost there…

“What is that?” her innocent question was the catalyst for the rest of his life. Here goes nothing…

“Why Princess, how interesting!”

_ “Since when does he call her ‘Princess’?” _

“Adrien…” her voice had gone up an octave as her wide, unblinking eyes fixated on the small velvet box swinging gently, suspended just above their heads.

“Marinette,” he gathered her hands in his own, and her bright blue eyes fastened onto him. “It was this precise spot where you and I first met.”

_ “What? I thought they met at school. Didn’t she hate him the first day?” _

_ “Shh! I’m trying to record this for them!” _

“That was the first best-day-of-my-life, the day you literally dropped from the sky and bound up your life with mine.”

_ “What’s he talking about? Did she trip him or something?” _

_ “Shh!” _

Marinette chuffed a small laugh, tears starting to form in the corners of her eyes. Adrien grinned, feeling his own tears forming as he reached up to collect the tiny box hanging from the pole. As he released it, the spring-loaded yo-yo retracted.

 _“Is that a_ Ladybug _colored yo-yo?”_

“I thought I loved you then, but I had no idea what I was in for.”

_ “I told you, he’s never gotten over his Ladybug thing.” _

“And SINCE then, I can’t tell you how many more ‘best-days’ I’ve had. I don’t know how it’s possible, but you’ve taken the love I felt for you that first day and grown it.”

_ “You’d think Marinette would have told me that her boyfriend was obsessed with Ladybug...” _

“Every small miracle you create, I fall more in love with you. I love you so much I can hardly even handle it some days.”

Marinette sniffled and smiled, and he hoped he would always be able to see that much love shining in her beautiful face.

“My Lady…”

_ “My Lady? Since whe- oh my God.” _

_ “What?” _

_ “Oh my GOD!” _

“We’ve been through so much together, even when we didn’t know it. You’re my partner in everything, you and me, side by side always. There is literally no one else I could ever imagine spending my life with.”

_ “WHAT, Alya?” _

_ “Nino, do you know what is happening right now?!” _

_ “… Adrien is proposing to Marinette?” _

“I couldn’t do anything I do without you.”

_ “No! I mean yes, but also! Chat Noir is also proposing to Ladybug!” _

_ “What? Where?!” _

Adrien dropped to his knee, opening the tiny box. A glittering oval ruby surrounded by a halo of miniature sapphires and emeralds reflected in her wide, tearful eyes.

“My Lady, my princess, my Marinette, would you make me the happiest cat on this earth and marry me?”

_ “Are you kidding me right now?!” _

_ “Babe, WHERE?!” _

Marinette threw herself around Adrien’s neck, completely disregarding the way her skirt caught on the sidewalk as she squeezed herself to him.

“Adrien, Chaton, Kitty, _of course_ I will!”

_ “Oh my GOD!” _

She pulled back from his shoulder to press her lips fiercely to his. “I love you so, _SO_ much, Adrien! Of course, I’ll marry you!”

Adrien slipped the ring on her finger and reached up to brush the tears from her cheeks with his thumb. She leaned into him for another, softer kiss.

_ “I’m going to KILL her! And him! Oh my GOD!” _

_ “Alya, what is going on?!” _

“You should know, My Lady,” Adrien mumbled against her mouth. “We have an audience.”

She giggled. “I heard them, minou. Alya has the subtlety of a battle ax. Very clever of you, putting it on them instead of us.”

“I aim to please.”

He stood up, pulling her with him, and wrapped his arm around her so they could both admire the jewels sparkling on her finger. He gave her another gentle kiss.

“You ready?” he murmured. “Three… two… one…”

_“MARINETTE DUPAIN-CHENG! YOU HAVE SOME EXPLAINING TO DO! Congratulations sunshine, you guys are too adorable. NOW TALK!!”_

_“Alya, what is going on?!”_


End file.
